Lion King 2:KH Remake
by PyromaniacVIIIXIII
Summary: Exactly what the title says!


_Night_

_And the spirit of life_

_Calling_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

_Mamela_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

_And a voice_

_With the fear of a child_

_Answers_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

_Oh, mamela_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

_Ubukhosi bo khokho_

_We ndodana ye sizwe sonke_

_Wait_

_There's no mountain too great_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

_Hear the words and have faith_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

_Have faith_

_Hela hey mamela_

_He lives in you_

_He lives in me_

_He watches over_

_Everything we see_

_Into the water_

_Into the truth_

_In your reflection_

_He lives in you_

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

Ansem grabbed a small lion cub from Areith before turning and holding her up.

The animals all cheered at the new heir of Pride Rock.

Sephiroths face appeared in the sky and leaves swirl through Clouds and Areiths manes as they smiled up at him.

_He lives in you_

_He lives in me_

_He watches over_

_Everything we see_

_Into the water_

_Into the truth_

_In your reflection_

_He lives in you_

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

Areith purred rubbing her head against her daughters who smiled and nuzzled her back. Areith pulled away and Cloud rubbed his head against his daughters.

Demyx and Lexeaus watch from the side. Demyx sighed from atop Lexeaus's head. "Ahh Lexeaus look at that little guy. A chip off the old block. And you gotta know who's gonna raise him."

"His parents."Lexeaus said bluntly.

"Ok sure get technical. But who's gonna teach him the really important stuff. Like how to belch." The blonde mulleted meerkat jumped on to Lexeaus snout and belched. "And dig for grubs." Demyx jumped off of Laxeaus's snout and onto the ground. "Im telling ya buddy, Its gonna be like old times. You, me and the little guy." He pointed to the cub.

Ansem chuckled."It is a girl."

"Girl." Demyx and Lexeaus look at each other. "GIRL." with a groan they both fell over.

**THE LION KING II. CLOUD'S PRIDE.**

Kairi ran from the cave a smile on her face. She stopped at the edge of the rock. "Wowwww." She jumped down to the next rock.

"Woah." Cloud said picking her up by the back of her neck and bringing her back onto the main rock. He placed her down infront of him. Kairi laughed and tried to get away from him but Cloud put a paw around her pulling her back. "Where do you think your going in such a hurry?"

"Daddy." Kairi playfully whined when her father picks her up. "Let go." She said still laughing as her father plopped her onto the ground.

"Now I just want you to be careful."

Kairi growled chasing after a butterfly. Cloud stepped on her tail preventing her from jumping again.

"Kairi are you listening? Accidents can happen. You could easily get hur--"

"Hurt or stepped on or even get lost." Kairi said finishing his sentence. She looks up at him with a sigh.

"Now remember," He took his paw off her tail. "I want you to stay inside of Pride Rock a---"

"At all times." She said completing her fathers sentence again. "I know," She stood from her spot. "And if I see any strangers dont talk to them. Come straight home." She said while patting her paws on the ground. "ok ok can I go now...Please?" She pleaded.

"Hmm very funny." He said while Areith came to sit beside Cloud.

"Mind your father Kairi." Areith said softly.

"Yes mom." Kairi said through a giggle.

"And stay away from the outlands."

"Nothing there but a bunch of murderous outsiders." Marluxia said flying in and landing beside Kairi rolling his blue eyes at the mention of the outsiders.

"Marluxias right." Cloud said sternly. "you cant turn your back on them."

"Really?" Kairi tilted her head to the side. "How come?"

"Never mind." Cloud said shaking his head. "Just run along now."

"But Dad I...."

"You'll understand someday. Go on."

"Daddd." Kairi said walking over to her father who runs a paw over her back making her purr. She runs off towards the rocks running down.

"And stay on the path I've marked for you." He called to his daughter.

Areith chuckled at her husbands worriedness. "Cloud. Who does she remind you of? hmm?"

"Huh?" He said not taking his eyes off his daughters retreating form. He finally looked at her. "What?"

Areith looked at him smugly.

"Who?" Cloud asked confused.

"She's just like you were when you were young. " She said rubbing her head under Clouds jaw.

"Exactly." Cloud said once Areith pulled away. "Do you realize the dangers we put ourselves in?"

Areith jumped up pushing Cloud to the ground. "You mean the dangers you put us in."

Cloud laughed softly as Areith nuzzled him both purring. Cloud looked up at her and smiled.

"She'll be fine." Areith said down to Cloud. She got off of Cloud and started to walk away. Cloud sat up watching Areith go back into the den.

"Hey Demyx, Lexeaus. Come here." He whispered urgently.

Demyx and Lexeaus turn from there spot at the edge of Pride Rock.

"Good morning mon capiton." Demyx said cheerfully as they walked over to Cloud.

"I want you to keep a close watch on Kairi. You know shes bound to run off." He said softly to Demyx.

"Dont worry Cloud. We're on her like stink on a warthog."

"Hey!" Lexeaus protested.

"It's a hard truth Lexeaus live with it."

"Guys im counting on you." He said leaning closer to Demyx and Lexeaus."Danger could be lurking behind every rock." Lexeaus eyes got big.

"Ahhhah." Demyx said putting a finger up. They both look both ways and take off.

----

Kairi ran through the fields trying desperately to catch the butterfly."Hey wait. Come back.I just want to play." She said between pants. She chased after the butterfly till it landed on a rock.

She grinned crouching down to the ground. "Mighty hunter has cornered her pray." She whispered slowly. She growled moving forward some before pouncing the butterfly flying off as she landed on the rock.

She peeked over the rock."Huh?" She stared past the Savana into the outlands. "Woah." She said amazed jumping off the rock walking forward some. "Cool. The Outlands." She said softly sitting down on the rock just above the river."Wonder whats out there." She said not paying attention to the things behind her.

Something rattled through the grass coming up behind Kairi.

Kairi closed her a twig snap she quickly turns her head and screamed.

Hearing Kairi scream caused Demyx and Lexeaus to pop of from the grass and scream too.

Kairi stumbled back on two paws falling over the edge scrapping desperately at the edge of the rock but she ended up falling into the small river below.

Demyx jumped to the ground looking over the edge of the rock.

"Oh dont worry Kairi. Uncle Lexeaus is coming" He said before jumping into the water below making a giant splash.

"Ohh noo" Demyx fretted as the water splashed him."ah....ah...ah....Lets see. Gee Cloud. The good news is we found your daughter. The bad news is we dropped a warthog on her." He said as if acting it out to Cloud himself. "Is there a problem with that." He said nervously looking away and placing his little hands together.

Lexeaus looked up from his spot sitting in the water. Bubbles making their way out from underneath him."Kairi?......Kairi?."

"LEXEAUS." Demyx called down to the warthog. "Let me define..BABY SITTING."

Lexeaus hesitated for a minute before realizing something and quickly jumping up from his spot.

Kairis head shot out from under the water as she coughed keeping her blue eyes shut. She opened them once she stopped coughing and glared at Lexeaus.

"Sorry." Lexeaus said sheepishly. "Now Princess Kairi. As Cloud's daughter You know better than to go off all alone." He said following the soaking wet cub out of the water.

Once Kairi was on dry land she shook her fur out.

"You could have been hurt."

"but..but.." Kairi studdered.

"Hurt." Demyx said jumping down infront of Kairi. "ohh...Cloud would kill us." He jumped onto her back rubbing his hands up her back. "You didnt slip a disk didja?"

Kairi went to protest but Demyx ran ontop of her head. "Catch a fever?" he jumped back down infront of her picking up her front paw. "Get a hang nail?"

Kairi pulled her paw from Demyx's hands. "Demyx." She whined.

"I had one once." Demyx said placing his hand on his chest.

"Very bad." Lexeaus added.

"Excruciating." Demyx said holding a palm leaf over Kairis head. "Darling with your complexion you should stay out of the sun.

Kairi jumped up and swatted at the palm leaf.

"What?? Do you wanna wrinkle.?" the blonde haired merkat said.

"Will somebody please just listen to me." Kairi said sternly.

"Sorry I wasn't listening. Did you say something princess?" Demyx said turning back to her.

"Im not just a princess you know. Thats only half of who I am." Kairi complained.

"Oh who's the other half?"

Kairi turned her head to the warthog."well..I..um..I.." She sighed.

"Well why your figuring it out." Demyx walked past her. "Lets eat." He walked over to a log. Snapping his fingers to Lexeaus, the warthog used his muzzle to pick up the log. Demyx reached in a picked up a leaf with different bugs on it.

He held it up to Kairi. "Grubs."

Lexeaus dropped the log. "The other white meat."

"And so high in protein."

"Ewww.....gross" Kairi made a face backing away from the leaf with bugs.

"No?" Demyx said pulling the leaf back. "How bout you big boy?" He said holding the left up to Lexeaus.

Lexeaus sniffed in. "ahhh.....love grubs."

"Not like."

"Love" They both said at the same time. Lexeaus scooped up a big yellow one before spitting it back out onto the leaf.

"Ohh you always do that." Demyx scolded. "You take a bite out of everyone and spit it back. It drives me crazy."

"But you cant tell from the outside which is the real slimy ones."

"Slimy!..Lexeaus my copulate compadre' . Its the crunchy ones that make the meal.

Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Slimy!"

"Crunchy!"

"Slimy!"

"Crunchy!"

While they were fighting Kairi turned and looked back out at the Outlands. She smirked and stalked off making sure they didnt notice her. Once she knew they wont notice her she took off running off the trail and toward the outlands.

She laughed reaching a river with a log going across it. She happily trots over the log looking around her. Not watching were she was going, she stepped straight off the log and tumbled right into a small brown cub.

The brown cub got up growling making Kairi back away.

"Who are you. Pride lander." The cub said advancing on her. He growled again.

When the cub got close she would jump to the side.

"What are you doing?" The brown cub asked after three or four times of that.

"My father said never to turn your back on an outsider." Kairi said sternly.

"You always do what daddy says?" The cub said tauntingly.

"No!"

"Bet you do! Bet your daddys little girl." He laughs. "An outsider doesnt need anybody." The brown cub said walking toward the river. He jumped onto something in the lake trotting across it. "I take care of myself." He said sitting down.

"Really?" Kairi asked following him her paw stepping into the water before getting onto the thing."Cool."

The brown cub turned to her a smug look on his face but soon turned to that of terror. "WOAHH!!" He screamed.

Kairi turned her head and screamed as an alligator snapped its jaws at her. She quickly jumped out of the way. They both jumped onto a rock.

"Woah!" The alligator snapped up at the two of them.

"This way!" Kairi called as they both jumped away from the rock right in time.

They both grinned running across to a tree branch that was sticking out of the water. They both stopped on something panting catching their breath.

"That was a close one." The brown cub said while laughing.

"Yeah." The surface under neath them begins to rumble."woah!" They both yell as they are lifted out of the water on multiple alligators backs. Kairi screamed and the brown cub jumped across the alligators that tried to snap at him.

Kairi latched onto the bottom part of the tree branch. "H..Hey wh..what about me."She called after him.

"Ill distract them! Run!" He said as he jumped from alligator to alligator.

He soon reached the last one landing on its tail. "woah!" He yelled as he was dropped into the water. When he picked his head out of the water he screamed an alligator coming right for him.

Kairi who was swatting at an alligator trying to get her looked up. "Look out!" She yelled as all the alligators left her and started swimming toward the swimming cub.

He pushed himself up against one of the tree branches trembling. Right as the alligator went to snap at him, Kairi landed on it making its mouth snap shut. "Move it!"

The brown cub started to climb up the branch Kairi following right after him.

They both ran up the branch onto the grounds above. making it just as an alligator snapped the small branch in half.

They both sat there panting. The brown cub got up and went to the edge looking down at all the alligators that were trying to climb up the cliff wall.

"I did it" Kairi whispered. "I did it." she said loud her blowing her tongue at the alligators below. The brown cub looks at her amused.

"Hah" he said before they both walked away from the edge.

"Ohh man did you see the size of those teeth.!?!?!?!? they were going rawr rawr rawr." She said hyperly rolling on the ground making snapping motions with her mouth.

A growl comes from the grass beside them as a lioness watches them.

"We make such a good team." Kairi said after her rant. "and you...you are really brave." She said admiringly.

"Yeah you were pretty brave too...My names Sora."

Kairi giggles. "Im Kairi." She said getting close to him. The lioness in the grass growled her green eyes flashing with anger.

"Tag! Your it " Kairi said tapping Sora with her paw before jumping away crouching and snarling playfully. " run..I tag..Get it?" She said after he refused to move.

Sora looks at her skeptically.

"whats the matter dont you know how to play?....oh." She starts doing it again. This time Sora smirks and crouchs down snarling . But Cloud steps infront of him rawring.

The lioness jumps out from the grass rawring back standing defensively over both snarl at each other. "Larxene." Cloud said lowly.

"Cloud." She said a grin breaking across her face. The other lioness from Clouds pride start to surround them.

"Areith." Larxene says boredly.

"Larxene."

"Demyx, Lexeaus. Great now that we all know each other...GET OUT OF OUR PRIDE LANDS." Demyx yelled at the lioness.

"Your Pride Lands?" She turned her attention to them growling making them back up in fear. "These lands belong to Xemnes." She snarled at Cloud.

"I banished you from the Pride Lands." Cloud said stepping forward. "You and your young cub," He puts his face close to Larxenes. "Get. Out."

"Oh haven't you met my son Sora?" She walked up behind Sora. "He was hand chosen by follow in his paw prints. and become a king."

Cloud growled at Sora making him cower.

"pfft. Thats not a king. Thats a fuzzy maraca" Demyx said waving his hand at Sora.

"Sora was the last born before you exiled us to the we have little food. Less water. "

"You know the penalty for returning to the Pride Lands." Cloud said sternly.

"But the child does not" Larxene snapped back."However," She turned her back on Cloud. "If you need your pound of flesh. Here." She uses her muzzle to push Sora closer to Cloud.

Cloud stares down at Sora making him whimper. A grin breaks across Larxenes face.

"Take him and get out.....we're finished here." He said before turning and grabbing Kairi into his mouth.

"Oh no have barley begun." Larxene said chuckling at Kairi. Larxene turns and grabs Sora by his back.

"Bye." Kairi whispers as her father walks off with her.

"Bye." Sora whispers back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Everyone walked ahead of Cloud and Kairi heading back for the den. Cloud stopped ontop of a hill. Areith looked back at them.

"Cloud." She said softly. Cloud cleared his throat at her making her smile and continue on.

Cloud set Kairi down on a rock beside him. Kairi tries to grin up at her father but he looks sternly down at her making her grin fade and lower her head.

"Kairi what did you think you were doing. You could have been killed today."

"But daddy I...I didnt mean to disobey you." She said wrapping her tail around her.

"Im telling you this because I love you. I dont want to loose you."

"I know." Kairi said lowering her head.

"If something happened to you, I dont know what id do." He said rubbing his face against hers."One day I wont be here. And I need you to carry on in my place. You are part of the Great Circle of life."

"Great Circle of Life." She said right along with her father."I know."

" you need to be careful" He puts his paw ontop of her back. "As future queen.----"

"What if I dont want to be queen." She said turning quickly away from her father."Its no fun."

"Thats like saying you dont want to be a lion. Its in your blood. As I am. We are part of each other."

"Hmph." Cloud pushes Kairi off the rock making her slide down her tail landing ontop of her head. When she looks up at him he just grins.

_As you go through life you'll see_

_There is so much that we_

_Don't understand_

_And the only thing we know_

_Is things don't always go_

_The way we planned_

_But you'll see every day_

_That we'll never turn away_

_When it seems all your dreams come undone_

_We will stand by your side_

_Filled with hope and filled with pride_

_We are more than we are_

_We are one_

Kairi followed her father over a log looking down into the water below.

_If there's so much I must be_

_Can I still just be me_

_The way I am?_

_Can I trust in my own heart_

_Or am I just one part_

_Of some big plan?_

She chased after her father.

_Even those who are gone_

_Are with us as we go on_

_Your journey has only begun_

_Tears of pain, tears of joy_

_One thing nothing can destroy_

_Is our pride, deep inside_

_We are one_

_We are one, you and I_

_We are like the earth and sky_

_One family under the sun_

_All the wisdom to lead_

_All the courage that you need_

_You will find when you see_

_We are one_

Cloud looked up at Pride Rock before looking back down at his daughter. He smiled walking back down to her. "As long as you live here. Its who you are." He said pulling her to him and placing his head against hers.

Cloud licked her letting go of her. "You'll understand someday." He said before disappearing into the cave of Pride Rock. Kairi sighed looking out at the sunset. Her frown instantly became a smile as the baby bird she saw earlier flew off into the sunset.


End file.
